Leftover Chinese
by socialgal5
Summary: What will happen when Kensi invites Callen back to her place for leftover Chinese after an "interesting" day as NCIS operators? Just a brief, fluffy oneshot about how these two might get together...


Hey guys, this is just a brief one-shot about just how Callen and Kensi might could begin a relationship. Let me know what you think… The entire thing is from Kensi's POV

I was sitting at my desk one evening, staring blankly into space. My mind was dwelling on the operation that G and I had done earlier that day. I couldn't stop replaying the moment in my head, even though I knew I needed to forget it.

We had been investigating a suspect's hotel room, and we only managed to get out just in time. In order to avoid suspicion, Callen had pinned me back against the wall in the hallway, his lips landing on mine. He immediately knotted his hands in my hair as his mouth ravished mine passionately. One of Callen's strong hands slid down my side and pulled my leg up, hooking it around his waist. I responded immediately, but not because I knew that I had to in order to maintain our cover, but because it felt so natural.

We had made out feverishly until the suspects had gotten back into their room, and then Callen broke the kiss. Both of us were breathless, and I was unable to think clearly.

"Something on your mind, Kens?" Callen asked, walking into the squadroom and jolting me from my reverie.

I jumped a little, coming back to the present moment. "Huh? Oh, no, nothing!" I replied quickly.

Callen walked into the room and propped against the edge of his desk. "You're here late tonight, aren't you?" he pointed out. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just trying to get some of tomorrow's work done tonight," I explained. "What about you? Why haven't you left yet?"

"I'm staying here," Callen told me simply.

"Didn't like the new place, huh?" I guessed.

"Too smoky," G explained.

On impulse, I spoke up. "There's a comfortable couch open at my place," I offered. "And I can offer you leftover Chinese food and ice cold beer."

Callen pondered the offer for a few seconds. "Hmm…leftover Chinese food? How can I resist?"

In half an hour, G and I got back to my apartment. He asked if he could take a shower before supper, and I agreed readily, leading him into the bathroom and showing him where the towels were. Once I heard the water running in the bathroom, I slipped into my bedroom and changed into some pink cotton gym shorts and a white tank top. The clothes that I wore to work were more chic and hardcore, but I liked to be comfortable when I was at home.

After sweeping my long hair up into a ponytail, I went into the kitchen to begin getting dinner ready. I hated that I didn't have something better to offer Callen besides leftovers, but I was too tired and distracted to cook anything tonight, not to mention Sam insisted that my cooking had given him food poisoning a few months ago.

I opened the fridge to retrieve the food, and when I closed the door, a shirtless Callen was standing right there. I cried out in surprise, jumping and dropping the food. The containers fell to the floor and burst open, the food spilling onto the floor.

"Damn it!" I swore, kneeling down immediately to clean up the now-ruined food.

"Guess I surprised you again," Callen said, kneeling to assist me. "I'll pay to order more Chinese, or whatever you want."

"It's fine," I assured him, scooping the noodles and chicken into my kitchen trashcan and standing back up again, grabbing a towel to wipe my hands on. That's when I saw them.

Five scars. Five nickel-sized scars that had formed after five round violently ripped through his body. My throat ached when I saw them, and I had to look away for a moment.

"Hey, Kens, what's wrong?" G wanted to know quietly, putting his hand on my cheek and turning my face so that I was looking at him again.

"I hadn't ever seen your scars," I admitted. "It upsets me all over again."

Callen took a step closer to me, and his other hand came to rest gently on my waist. "Sam told me how you cried for two days," he whispered. "How you stayed at my side day and night until I woke up. How you didn't eat, or shower, or answer your phone."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes at the memory of sitting beside G in ICU, waiting for him to open those crystal blue eyes. "I couldn't bear to lose you," I admitted, my voice hoarse. "You mean…so much to me, G. More than anybody." Ducking my head, I blushed at what I had just admitted.

Instead of backing away, like I thought he might, Callen took my chin gently in his hand tilted my face up towards his. Then, he leaned in close, and our lips met again for the second time that day. This time was sweeter, and gentler. It was what a first kiss should be.

When we broke apart this time, Callen kept his arms around me, his forehead pressed against mine. "You mean a lot to me, too, Kensi. Just promise me that you won't tell Sam, okay?"

I half-laughed, half-sobbed, looping my arms around Callen's neck. "I won't," I promised. "Oh, Callen, how did this happen?"

"I think we've always cared about each other, Kens," he breathed. "Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I think so," she agreed. With that, she leaned in for another kiss, content to know that Callen was safe, and was in her kitchen, holding her tightly and kissing her passionately.


End file.
